Best friends, Boyfriends and Basketball
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: Another story about the NCIS gang in high school. :) relationships, drama, angst. please R&R. :) TIVA, MCABBY, JIBBS and KARI
1. Friends

**Authors Note: I know you are probably fed up with High School Fan Fics but I love them. I am in the middle of writing chapter 5 for Not So Secret and chapter 9 for High School – Teenage Dreams. I will update them soon. Review and tell me what you think :P **

**Disclaimer: "Not mine"**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo, The star basketball player was looking around the gym for his four best friends. He noticed three of them sat on the bleachers, watching him and doing their homework. There was Abby Sciuto, a happy Goth that lived next door to him, She was wearing her usual brain matter tee with a plaid red and black mini skirt and knee high boots. She had taken her pigtails out earlier so her black hair was spread out down her back. Sat next to her was her best `friend Timothy McGee but everyone calls him McGee or Tim, only Abby was able to call him Timmy. On the other side of Abby was Kate. Tony and Kate have always been close, ever since they were little; he is just like a protective big brother. He paused when the person he wanted to be there the most, wasn't.

Ever since Abby had introduced him to Ziva David on the first day of freshman year, they became best friends. They did everything together, go to the mall, go on runs at 5 am every morning. If people didn't know them, they will presume they are a couple.

He carried on looking around the gym for her and stopped in his tracks when he saw her talking to some cheerleaders – in a cheer costume.

"Hey Zi, come here a second" she says goodbye to all of the girls and ran over to where Tony was standing.

"Yes Tony?"

"Why are you a cheerleader? Thought you were more of a martial arts person. That's why I call you my Ninja" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Ever since she beat up Paul Goodyear in sophomore year, he had always called her that. He sometimes called her Zi or Zee – vah just to annoy her.

"Mum made me"

"Why?"

"I made a deal with her that if I got into another fight at school then she will make me join cheerleading for the rest of the basketball and football season"

"oh right, who was unfortunate to piss you off and make you get into a fight with them then?"

"Brent Langer, he pushed Abs into a locker and called her a freak so I punched him in the nose. I think I might of broken it to be honest"

"See, I knew you would still be my little ninja. Who are you cheering on then?"

"Well I hate practically everyone on both of the teams apart from Ari and Liam court is pretty fit so probably him" His face dropped as hers broke into a huge smile and a laugh. "Don't worry DiNozzo, I was kidding, of course I'm cheering on for you, you're my best friend. But if I may be honest, I do think Liam is fit"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

My heart sank when she said she thought Liam was fit. I know that Ziva isn't mine and we are best friends but I would just wish that maybe she would be. You see I'm in love with her. I love Ziva David, of course I have had many girlfriends including Jeanne but I have never loved anyone as much as I loved Ziva, I was maybe hoping that she had feelings for me too but if she likes Liam then she obviously doesn't.

"Oh right, well it looks like everyone is waiting for you so you better go"

"Errm, yeh ok. I will see you later. Bye" I noticed the tint of sadness in her voice before she turns and runs back towards her squad. I watched as everyone tried to perfect the dance moves and E.J Barrett – a friend of Jeanne Benoit, Paula Cassidy – a friend of ours and Ziva all practised their round offs, cartwheels and flips.

_**Well done DiNozzo, you've got jealous and made her upset… Again. If she doesn't love you then you might as well move on. Yeah, move on. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TONY? YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY!**_

I move over to where the rest of the team is and start the game. I watch Ziva a couple of times and when she sees me she gives me a small smile and sometimes a little wave. Damn those eyes. I was awoken from my thoughts when someone barged into me and pushed me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Liam staring down at me.

"Sorry Man, you were staring into space and we needed the ball" I look down at my hands to notice the basketball in a firm grip. I give him a weak smile as he holds out his hands to help me up. I hand him the ball and run over to the other side of the court, grabbing my water bottle and gym bag and walked out of the gym doors. Once I was around the corner, I punched a locker and slid down the wall, cradling my bleeding hand in the other.

I almost didn't notice the small figure running along the corridor and sliding down the wall next to me.

* * *

**A/N: please review; I don't know what to think. Personally I like this story but please tell me what you think of it. Please read Family Love and tell me what you think of that. **** Thanks **

**~ Rachel**


	2. Love and Kidnap

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, posted this a couple of weeks ago and already have 10 saying they want this to carry on or that they love it. Heh, even both. Wow. Thanks for the support you guys. Don't worry I will try and update High School – Teenage Dreams, Not So Secret and High School Adventures as soon as I can. Maybe I will update High School – Teenage Dreams tomorrow if I have time.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony! What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean Zee-vah?" she rolls her eyes before continuing.

"You stormed off. You got knocked over, when you go back up you gave Liam the basketball and then ran off. Looks like you punched a locker too" she lifts up my hand to examine it more closely.

"I don't know Zi, I guess I was annoyed"

"With what? Liam? Wait, are you annoyed with the fact that I think Liam is fit?"

"Yeh, kind of"

"Why?"

"Because I was jealous Zi, I'm jealous because you like Liam and I know you won't like me"

"What?"

"Oh it doesn't matter" I stand up and attempt to walk away but she grabs my non – bleeding hand and turns me back around to face her.

"Don't you dare talk about like I don't know about jealousy Tony, every time you get a new girlfriend I'm jealous, do you know how many times I have wished for you to maybe like me back someday? So never say that you can be jealous of me liking other boys but I can't be jealous of you liking other girls. So please tell me Tony, why are you jealous?"

"Because I love you Ziva"

"What?"

"I said I love you Ziva, I've loved you for a long time, I thought you liked me back but when you said that you thought Liam was –" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips gently pressing against mine.

"I love you too Tony" she said when she pulled away. I give her a huge grin before grabbing her waist to bring her in for another one. Halfway through the kiss she draped her arms around my neck and deepened it.

When we pull away, I lean my forehead against hers as we carry on looking into each other's eyes. I captured her lips in mine once again but broke apart when we heard a couple of squeals and laughter coming from the end of the hallway. I looked over the top of Ziva's shoulder to see Abby, Kate and McGee all standing at the end of the corridor.

Before I knew it, I was jumped on by a mass of black hair. "YAY! You're finally together, you have no idea how long I have waited for you two to get together. See Timmy, I told you they were perfect for each other"

"Yes, you did Abs"

"Abby, Can't breathe"

"Sorry Tony, I forgot" She got up and stuck out both of her hands to help pull me up – just like Liam had done when he knocked me over before. "So, did you tell her?"

"Yes I did" I suddenly felt the blood rush to my cheeks to make them red.

"What did she say?" she asked, practically bouncing in the spot.

"She said that she loved me too" after I said this, Abby had actually begun to jump up and down. "Abby, calm down. How many CAF – POWS have you had today?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe 4 or 5" she looks down, suddenly taking interest into the floor before turning on her heels and walking away from us, towards Ziva and Kate that were stood at the other end of the corridor laughing about something.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Abby, get off me please"

"Why is no one letting me hug them anymore? Fine then but you have to tell me how this happened"

"Nothing happened really. He told me he loved me, I kissed him. Then I told him I love him too, we kissed again and then you showed up"

"That's cute but it wasn't romantic, it needs to be romantic"

"Not everything has to be romantic Abby, Tony and Ziva might not have wanted it to be romantic. Because you and McGee was romantic doesn't mean everyone else has to be"

"Yes, fine but when you and Tony do have a date, please will you tell me all about it?"

"Yes I will Abs, Kate how did your date with my brother go?"

Her face lit up and broke into a huge grin before she said anything. "It was great, he took me to that little Italian on the corner and then we went to the cinema to watch a movie"

"That's good, and do you know where Ari is now?"

"Football Practise. He said he will meet up with us later"

"Well tell him I will be at home, I need to get going I will see you all later" I gave both her and Abby hugs before going over to McGee and Tony to say bye to them. After hearing a faint "We will see you tomorrow" I lifted my hand up and waved, telling them that I have heard them.

"I'm going home. I will see you too tomorrow" I gave McGee a hug as he said goodbye and turned my attention onto the boy that stood next to him.

"Goodbye Tony. I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Zee" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so I could give him a kiss. We only broke apart after hearing a loud 'AWWHH' coming from Abby. I rolled my eyes and gave him another kiss, this one smaller before taking my bag from the floor against the lockers and running down the hallway, out of the entrance doors.

* * *

When I arrived back home, the house was silent. The only noise was the faint sound of the radio from my alarm clock that I snoozed but didn't turn off.

"Abba? Are you home?" after hearing nothing in reply I simply shrugged and went into the kitchen to look for a drink.

* * *

A couple of hours later and I had completed her homework; I turned the TV on and turned the channel onto Friends. I personally hadn't watched it yet but Tony keeps on saying that it is one of his favorite TV shows. Halfway through the episode where Monica, Joey and Phoebe are beating Ross, Rachel and Chandler at American Football in the local park there was a loud knock from the door. Before I knew what was happening, my mouth was being covered in a handkerchief and I was being dragged out of my family's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh. Ziva's been kidnapped. Right after her and Tony had finally admitted their feelings for each other. I know many people don't like things like this but I can't write something and it not have any good drama in it. Don't worry though, it will get sorted out in the end.**** I will try and update as soon as possible. Sorry it took a while for me to write and update this.**


	3. Found

**A/N: didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter so I'm guessing no one really liked it? Anyways. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

* * *

_The first thing she remembered when she woke up was being chucked into the back of a black sedan and getting hit over the head with the butt of a gun._

_She felt a sharp pain coming from the back of her head when she opened her eyes. She managed to finally force them open and take in her surroundings. She was in a basement somewhere with a dirty floor and a couple of crates scattered around the room._

_"You dirty little slut" she heard a voice coming from the corner of the room. She whirled around and came face to face with one of the faces she wanted to escape from in the first place._

* * *

"Dad, Dad"

"Yes Abs?"

"Ari's just called, he can't find Ziva anywhere. He also found a cloth with ethanol on just outside their apartment door. Dad, Ziva's gone missing"

"Grab your bag, we will pick everyone up and then take you all to the Navy Yard. I will ask your Mum to make sure NCIS will run this case"

They grabbed a sweatshirt each and the car keys before running out of the house and into the truck, driving a little bit down the street before they came to Tony's house. Abby ran out of the car and down the long driveway before the it came to a full halt. After a couple of ferocious knocks on the large oak doors, Tony opened them and just had time to grab his own jacket before he was dragged out of the house.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening Abs?" He asked, a little annoyed with the fact that he was being dragged out of his house at quarter to 10 at night.

"Tony, Ziva's been kidnapped; we are on our way to pick up Kate, Ari and Timmy now and then we are going to the Navy Yard with my Dad. My Mum is still there and will try and let NCIS have full access to the case so we can find her. Oh god, what if we don't find her? What if we never find her? What if she gets killed? Or shipped to Mexico?" he had to chuckle lightly as Abby rambled.

"Abs, calm down. Ziva's a ninja; she can take care of herself. She won't get killed, I promise" truth be told, he was terrified himself. He had only told her he loved her today and now she might be taken from him. He came out of his thoughts when he felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, get in the car now!"

"Sorry Gibbs" he climbed into the back seat of the truck and they made their way to Kate's house. Once they had picked up Kate, McGee and Ari, they drove off towards the Navy Yard.

* * *

The elevator ride up to the bull pen was silent, Ari had his arm around Kate's waist as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder and Abby was holding both Tony and McGee's hands, squeezing them now and then.

"McGregor, try and trace Ziva's phone" Gibbs barked as he walked out of the elevator, the 5 teens following him. "DiNardo, take the kid's down to go and see Amy and Lisa, look at the security cameras that surround Ziva David's apartment from tonight"

"Yes Boss" they all said and got on with their assigned jobs, Thom and Lisa went behind their desks and began typing at their computers as Tommy ushered everyone else back into the elevator, pressing the button for Amy Sutton's lab before the doors closed.

* * *

"Amy, Amy" Tommy tried shouting over the top of the loud music that was playing in the lab. When she didn't answer or turn around, he went into her office and turned the music off. When the lab went silent, Amy whirled around and came face to face with the teenagers. When they took a good luck at the forensic scientist, they all realized how much she reminded them of Abby. Both of them had black hair which was tied up in pigtails on the top of their heads and a full fringe. They were both wearing dark red lipstick and smokey eyes, they wore the same clothes. Well they would be if it was earlier in the day. As soon as Abby got home from spending the afternoon hanging round with Tony, McGee, Kate and Ari she had changed into grey sweatpants, a black tank top and her Dad's NIS sweatshirt that was far too big on her.

"Hey Tommy. Abby!" she engulfed Abby in a massive bear hug which lasted for a couple of minutes before doing the same to Tommy.

_**Wow. So that's where Abby gets her style and hugs from. **_Everyone thought.

"Hey guys what ar-" she stopped talking when she noticed Abby and Kate's mascara running down their cheeks and McGee, Ari and especially Tony with glassy eyes. "What's happened?"

No – one made a move to speak so Tommy decided it should be him to tell her. "Ziva was abducted from her home earlier this evening". Amy gasped when she heard the news. Ziva, Abby and Kate were like her little sisters. After school and there was nothing else to do. They would come to NCIS to visit Gibbs and Jenny and would spend a couple of hours with her down in the lab.

"What does Gibbs want me to do Tommy?"

"Just, keep the kids entertained and try and get their minds off it please Amy. Thanks" he kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the lab. Once Amy hears the elevator ping, letting her know that Tommy had left and was out of ear shot, she turned to the 5 teenagers and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right, Amy this is Ari, Kate's boyfriend. Next to him is Timmy, my boyfriend and then that's Tony" Abby looks down when she says Tony. "He's Ziva's boyfriend" she whispered the last part just loud enough for them to hear. Tony puts his hands inside his jeans pockets and looked at the floor. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in one of Amy's hugs that had to have lasted over 2 minutes. Once Amy had hugged Tony she turned to the other 2 boys and hugged them too, their hugs lasting not as long as Tony's had.

"So what shall we do?"

* * *

_"Why are you here Michael?"_

_"I came here to see you Ziva. But it turns out that you moved on pretty fast from me didn't you. Have you fucked him too you little whore?"_

_"I didn't want to have sex with you, if im not mistaken then you were the one that forced me to do it"_

_"Yes but it was worth it"_

_"You dirty bastard. My friends will find me and then you will rot in hell" she spat in his face, making him flinch a little._

_"You bitch!" his face turned red with anger as he slapped her across the face making her teeth sink into the inside of her cheek. She started coughing and spat out the blood that had collected inside her mouth onto the floor._

* * *

"McGregor, what have we got"

"Ziva had her phone on the couch when she was watching TV and our kidnapper was at the door. She didn't grab it so unfortunately it's still there. There is no other way to trace her"

"I might have something Boss" Lisa stood up from her desk and went to stand at the plasma screen that was between Tommy and Thom's desks. "This black sedan was seen parking outside of Ziva's apartment, they went in and 10 minutes later they came back out carrying what looks to be a person, probably Ziva. I have got them all on traffic cameras here" she shows McGregor and Gibbs the feeds from the cameras. "The sedan stopped at a warehouse 4 miles away from the apartment, according to the camera's its still there and no one has left. It is possible that Ziva is still there Boss"

"OK, good job" when he said this, the elevator dinged and Tommy came out. "Gear up. Lisa go down and get 2 extra weapons and bulletproof vests from lock up, DiNardo go and gas the cars and McGregor go down and get Ari Haswari and Tony DiNozzo, they are coming with us. If Tim McGee asks why he is not going tell him that he needs to look after Abs and Kate. I was down there a couple of minutes ago and they seemed pretty shaken up about it all"

"Yes Boss" They grabbed their rucksacks, badges and guns. Holstering their guns on the way down to their jobs.

Soon enough Gibbs, Tony, Ari, Tommy, Lisa and Thom were all in the evidence garage putting their bulletproof vests on and for Ari and Tony's case, adding a waist holster to the belt of their jeans. Once they were done, they climbed into the cars. Lisa, Tommy and Thom in one of the cars and Gibbs, Tony and Ari in the other.

* * *

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Tony asked, shuffling a bit in his seat, trying to get comfortable but was struggling with the butt of the gun pressing into his leg.

"We hopefully have an idea of where Ziva is being held. We thought that we would rather bring you too than all 5 of you. Plus Ari will probably know the culprit, seen as he is from Israel"

"Do you have any idea on who it is Agent Gibbs?"

"Gibbs Is just fine Ari and no not yet Amy and probably Abby are running it through AFIS as we speak". After a couple of minutes silence Gibbs phone starts to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and chucks it into the back of the car. Tony looks down to his lap where the phone had landed and picked it up, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs phone"

"Tony!"

"Yes Abby?"

"We know who the man is" Kate's voice comes through the speaker.

"Who is it Kate?" At his comment, Ari turns around from his spot in the passenger seat to face him.

"Israeli Mossad Officer Michael Rivkin"

"Ok Thanks Amy, I will tell Gibbs and Ari now"

"Bye Tony" and with that, Tony shut the phone and put it on the seat next to him. He looked up to find Ari staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"The name Michael Rivkin ring a bell?"

Ari gasps at the name and swears loudly in Hebrew. "He was Ziva's boyfriend before we came to America 2 years ago. He wasn't that nice to her either"

"What do you mean not that nice to her?" Tony's voice now getting worried.

"Well the summer before we came to America Ziva said that she was going to take a shower, an hour later she still hadn't returned and I had gotten worried so I went upstairs and banged on the door. When she didn't reply, I barged the door down and found her in the corner of the shower, curled up in a ball and crying. She had nasty cuts and bruises on her skin, some were weeks and some were days old. I picked her up and wrapped a towel around her. I carried her into her bedroom and waited outside of the door whilst she got dressed. Once she had done she opened her bedroom door and sat on her bed waiting for me to follow her"

* * *

**"_Ziva – leh, what happened?"_**

**"_I can't tell you Ari, he will kill me"_**

**"_Who will, Ziva? You have to talk to me"_**

**"_Michael. He said that if I ever told anyone then he will do more than beat me" by this point she was crying her eyes out._**

**"_Shh, it's ok Ziva. You will be ok. Do you want to talk about it?"_**

**"_He would ask for things and if I refused then he would slap me. After a couple of weeks it was getting worse and he started to punch me and kick me"_**

**"_Has he abused you in any other way?"_**

**_She closes her eyes, knowing that he better know the whole story if she was going to talk to him about it. She nodded her head slowly as a quiet sob escapes her lips. _**

**"_Oh Ziva – leh" he pulls her into his lap as she curls up into his chest and cry's into his shirt. He places his chin on the top of her leg and puts his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Soon enough he hears her breaths even out and he realizes that she has fallen asleep. He picks her up and lifts her duvet up, placing her underneath them and placed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room._**

* * *

By the time Ari stopped finishing the story Tony had tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Too numb to bother to try and wipe them away. Ari had seen this and turned back around to face the front, leaving Tony to his thoughts. _**How could someone do something that terrible to Ziva. His Ziva. She was the strongest, funniest and prettiest girl alive and yet she probably felt broken on the inside. He couldn't wait to get her home safely and hold her in his arms, protecting her from the world**. _ He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car pulled up in front of the warehouse. He could see the black sedan at the side of the building and part of a door behind the car.

Gibbs put his finger over his mouth, motioning for them to be quiet as he climbed out of the car and un – holstered his gun, Tony and Ari doing the same thing after him. They waited a couple more minutes before they could see Lisa, Tommy and Thom pull up in Tommy's blue mustang. They climbed out of the car and all 6 of them made their way to the side door of the building. She motioned for them to be quiet again before kicking down the door, shouting "NCIS drop your weapons" as he went inside, the three agents and two teenagers following closely behind him.

* * *

"Michael Stop. What do you want from me?" Ziva pleaded as Michael had kicked her stomach for a fifth time that night.

"For you to pay for the amount of trouble you got me into"

"What did I ever do to you?" she hissed when his hand lightly touched the already black and blue footprint that was showing on her stomach.

"Well after you Father found out about how I was treating you, he sent me on a suicide mission in China. I managed to escape and made my way to America instead. It took me a while to track you down but I finally got there and now I have you here. You aren't leaving me this time" he slapped her across the cheek again, this time making a deep gash in the skin. She screamed in pain and coughed out the blood that once again had collected in her mouth.

"You're. A. Bastard. You. Know. That. Michael" she said in between breathes.

"Yes, I have been told that a couple of times now. You're a bitch, did you know that?"

"No not really" she chuckles lightly. Having enough with the sarcastic comments, he hit her over the head with the butt of his gun again. Before Ziva slipped into unconsciousness she heard a faint shout of "NCIS drop your weapons". She smiled a small smile before the world around her went black. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? It will be sorted out by next chapter. The next one should be up soon. Also the same with High School – Teenage Dreams, High School Adventures and Not So Secret. Please review, I would like at least 20 reviews before the new chapter comes up. Thanks.**

**~ Rachel**


End file.
